


Raziel's Summer

by IronBoom



Series: Btvs crossovers [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronBoom/pseuds/IronBoom
Summary: Buffy discovers that she is not what she believed. A journey to discover her past and her previous life begins and she will meet a certain angel and two brothers during it. Several surprises appear and not all of the them are for her. This will be post buffy seasons and pre season 10 supernatural.





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raziel's Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855607) by [MonPetitTresor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/pseuds/MonPetitTresor). 



> This is going to be different. This fanfic will have a copy that will start out the same but divert to a different crossover after the first chapter. The idea for this story came from the series The Archangel of Mysteries by MonPetitTresor. I will do my best to write as differently as possible, but if any of you read something that seems like plagarism, let me know and I'll fix it as soon as I can.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy lives after the First Evil is destroyed, but some surprising news is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I don't own anything about this fanfiction except the plot. And even then, I'd totally sell it to make it real. lol. Hope you like, post comments to tell me what u do or don't. Thanks!

For a long time, Buffy had always felt as if she was different from everyone else as if she didn’t belong anywhere in the world. No matter what everyone said; that the feeling was a common one, that once she found a place to call a home of her own it would leave, that feeling remained. So Buffy had tried to follow the advice. She tried to find something that she was good at, something that she enjoyed. Buffy became the best cheerleader and most popular girl at school. The greatest daughter and friend. Still, no matter what she did or what she tried she didn’t feel as if the world she lived in was something she could ever call home.

Eventually, Buffy gave up trying to find a place to call her own, instead, she simply grinned and acted until everyone was fooled. Acted until she fooled even herself into thinking that her life was one that she was content, happy even, with. She still felt out of place, but she had carved out a place for herself. It wasn’t perfect, but in the end, it was all that she could really do. Life went on and Buffy learned to ignore the strange feeling that welled inside of her whenever she thought too long. To shove the thoughts that weren’t happy to the back of her mind. She knew how to live and have fun and so she did, avoiding any indication that she was simply not normal compared to those around her.

Then everything was ruined; her world turned upside-down when she was Called. Buffy didn’t feel safe, didn’t know what crap she’d done in a previous life to constitute how screwed her life had become. Since that moment, when she was told she was a mystical vampire Slayer, nothing she did felt normal again. She tried her hardest after she and her mother and sister and move away. Tried to recreate that same place for herself, but it felt wrong. To try to be the same girl; when she was so different from how she used to be, made her feel lost and wrong. So she decided to carve a new hole for herself, one to fit who she was now; just as her old one had fit who she had been before she had been called.

She became the secret protector, the one that scared the things of nightmares. Within days of moving she had started school; accidentally outing herself as the Slayer on the first day. She never had a chance to be normal, even if it was pretend, to have friends who thought she was as normal as they were. She never had the chance to hang out with her new friends and simply complain about school, siblings, and parents without having to worry about the things that go bump in the night. 

In the end, it turned out okay because it was rather nice to have someone other than her stuffy old English Watcher know about her ‘Calling’. Though she did miss when she was normal, missed the opportunities that normal girls had; what she really missed was the honesty and easiness of her life from before. But, Buffy adapted, she grew to like her new life and Calling. She and her friends grew, always sticking together, and forgiving each other when they didn’t. Buffy went to college, enjoying the college student experience of struggling through class without enough sleep, and barely squeezing a passing grade out of a test.

Just when her life was calming down, into something that Buffy thought could eventually become a life she was happy and proud of, it once again flipped. Her mother died and she struggled to pay the bills, patrol the town, go to school and take care of her sister all at once. So she dropped out, regretting that she had grown complacent with the drama her life spat at her. She struggled to keep afloat, but less so than when she had several college courses to attend and pass. 

Soon after, she died, and suddenly she was brought back, and everything was changed. She was no longer the same girl who had carved the hole that she was trying to fill again, and she didn’t fit anymore. In the beginning, she was too traumatized to care that she no longer fit, but then the shock wore off and she tried to make do, but it was harder this time. Before she had just moved, no one knew who she had been and she had no obstacle in her way. This time, she had her friends and sister, all of whom lived with her and knew all of her. Every time she tried to change they would pull her back into their set views of who ‘Buffy’ was. She let Dawn, her sister, and her friends dictate her life, and they became so used to it that they couldn’t stop. So she didn’t continue to try to take charge of her own life; to live for herself instead of doing what everyone else wanted her to do. 

Looking back, she was thankful for her friends and sister for turning on her the final time; when she had needed them the most. If they hadn’t, then she would never have started living for herself again and would’ve let everyone decide what was best for her, what she should do, even what she wanted to do. She started small, but eventually, she got her independence back, but never her friends or family. After Sunnydale was destroyed they acted as if nothing had happened, as if they all hadn’t kicked her out of her own home, weaponless and alone into what was essentially a war zone. She never said anything, wanting them to realize what they had done and apologize all by themselves. Yet, as time passed and the Council was rebuilt and Slayers were found, not once did her so-called friends act remorseful or apologize to her. 

So time went on, and the Scooby’s were always confused when Buffy didn’t act like her normal blonde, Slayer, self. They tried to bridge the distance that had grown after Sunnydale, but Buffy had learned her lesson. She was friendly to them but wasn’t their friend. She purposefully became better friends with the new Slayers then she let herself become with them. Eventually, they seemed to finally understand that the old Buffy wasn’t coming back and they had to deal with the new one. The new Buffy that was more of a soldier, a General, then a friend. Even to the younger, newer Slayers, who she was on better terms with, she was more like a friendly commanding officer than a peer. 

Buffy was placed as the trainer of the new Slayers, and although she’d had enough of that for two lifetimes, she didn’t complain. She thought it would be good for her ex-friends to get used to her not being on the field as much. It made her feel as though she could retire and the world wouldn’t end. For so long she’d been the only thing that stood in-between the world and darkness, the one girl in all the world, but as she fought others came to join her in her struggle against the darkness that tried to devour the world. Then thousands more were called to join the fight just as she had been, the only difference being that she had been alone when she had started and these new warriors had each other. At first, she had been relieved and had thought that that was when she could relax and retire, but then she discovered how much work helping those new warriors were. Especially once she realized that the Council that had dealt with finding, enlightening, and training the warriors had been completely destroyed. No matter that they had done a crappy job of it before, they had resources that were dead and gone, making the whole process long and painful for everyone involved. Not only did they have to find and help each and every new Slayer, they had needed to rebuild the Council from the ground up. 

The reconstruction had taken five years, during which she had discovered that she wasn’t physically aging. No one else really noticed, far too busy to notice that she looked the same as when she had died and Willow had brought her back. Well, to be fair, Faith did notice, but when Buffy had asked her to not bring it up, Faith had respected her decision. They soon came to the conclusion that it was only her, that it wasn’t a delayed aging that all Slayers had but had never lived long enough after being ‘Called’ to discover. Faith had passed the same time as a Slayer that Buffy had when she stopped aging but noticed that while her aging was slightly slower than pure humans, it was still obvious. Faith never admitted it, but Buffy knew that a part of her was relieved, relieved that if she didn’t die Slaying, she wouldn’t outlive others by too much.

Then came the day that it got so much worse. Faith and Buffy had been out on a patrol by themselves, enjoying the time away from the mini-Slayers and the noise that came with a huge group of teenage girls living together, when an ambush happened. Several demons and vampires appeared and attacked the two oldest living Slayers. They fought for what seemed like hours but Buffy knew it hadn’t even been one yet. That’s when it happened. Buffy had a moment of peace as she fought, shifting to fight next to Faith as a sharp pain erupted in her lower back. She cried out in shock and Faith turned to her, surprise and horror carved upon her face. 

“Buffy! NO!” It was Faith’s use of her full name that told Buffy just how severe her injury looked, and she looked down, her vision starting to blur already. What she saw simply strengthened her fear. The tip of a sword had penetrated her front from behind, staining her white sweater with the crimson flow of her blood. From the pain in her back and the placement sword appeared to be in, she feared that her spinal cord had been severed. She felt her knees begin to buckle as she looked back up at Faith, surprised to see her ignoring the few demons that were running away to bolt across the clearing towards her. Just as her knees brushed the ground Faith caught her, slipping her arms under her own and gently lowering her to the ground. Buffy’s hearing started to fade and she could barely make out Faith’s pleas for her to stay awake, to stay with her. Darkness began to obscure her sight, narrowing until the only thing she could see was Faith’s face. She twitched her mouth into a grateful smile and let the darkness devour her, ready to pass on her fight and return to her reward in heaven.


	2. Contact Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy dies again, but this time she comes back even more different than before

Chapter Two: Contact Made

                                              

At first, she didn’t know what was happening, but then she realized that wherever she was it couldn’t be her heaven, it was too dark and she felt physical sensations. Both of those things she distinctly remembered her heaven had lacked. Then she heard something, a voice that was familiar but also brought a sensation of despair with it. The voice was saying something, but she couldn’t quite make out what it was saying. What seemed like seconds passed and her hearing cleared just enough that she could make the word that was being repeated.

“Buffy?” The word was also familiar and then it clicked, the word was the word for her… her name. She felt her brow crinkle involuntarily at the confusion she felt about the world around her. Her name was called again, this time with awe infusing it, and she tried to make her eyes see. It took her another moment to realize that she had flaps of skin covering them to make the world dark… her eyelids. With renewed determination to see she worked her eyelids open, fluttering them slightly before she managed to open them completely and keep them that way.

The sight of a face looking down at her was the first thing that she saw. Fair skin with dark hair and eyes, she knew this person. Faith had been the girl’s name, the same girl that she remembered from her death if a bit more hazily than she was now. Faith’s face contorted in a show of emotions that took her a minute to place the name’s too. Joy, shock and what seemed to be horror now marred Faith’s face, and Buffy wondered briefly how one could display such conflicting emotions at the same time.

“Buffy? Buffy, are you okay?” Faith asked, her voice sounded breathless as she helped Buffy ease into an upright position. Buffy thought for a minute before jerking her head into the semblance of a nod. A grunt fell out of her mouth when she tried to speak, and for the first time since she woke up, Buffy felt something. Before she had been numb, in shock, her mind supplied, but now she felt a flicker of panic and fear in her breast. It took her several tries to get her vocal cords to produce anything other than noises. Faith watched for beside her, holding her breathe in hope that Buffy would be okay.

“F-ai-th.” Buffy managed to say Faith’s name and she smiled, even if she wasn’t happy with how broken the word came out. She had expected more, despite the fact that she had died and come back only minutes before. Faith herself looked relieved, blowing out her bated breath with relish.

“Thank god, B. I was worried for a second there. You up for getting up and heading back? We should get someone to check you over, ya know?” Buffy nodded and the next several minutes were spent with the two of them helping Buffy stand. Thankfully, it seemed as though her body had simply forgotten how to work for only a short time. Once she completed one movement, it came back to her as easily as it had before she had been resurrected.

“I am fine. No need to check me out. No need to tell anyone about this.” Buffy felt as though the most important thing in the world was that no one else find out what had happened to her tonight. She didn’t know why exactly she felt as though something bad would happen if anyone tried to find out what had happened, but the feeling was strong enough that she believed it.

“What?! B, you died, and then you came gasping back to life like a dead fish. We need to tell someone about this. I get that you don’t want anyone to find out that you’re not aging, but this whole thing just got a whole lot more than we can handle by ourselves.” Faith argued vehemently as they walked out of the cemetery and onto the street. Buffy shook her head and asked Faith to trust her enough not to mention it.

“I have a feeling that something bad will happen if we look into this, and you know that everyone else will look into it if they are told.” Faith sighed, studying Buffy’s face for a long moment before she gave in. She agreed to keep this a secret and only tell someone if Buffy herself told her that she could. Buffy twitched her face into what she remembered a smile felt like, knowing that the older girl would understand her unspoken gratitude.

They made it back to their HQ and snuck in the back. Faith walked Buffy back to her room and helped her change and get rid of the evidence of her death. Afterwards, Buffy got into her bed and was asleep within seconds. Faith went downstairs to grab some food and to tell one of Buffy’s ‘Scoobys’ that they had made it back alright and that Buffy was already in bed. She had to make up a lie about why she was asleep when she and Faith were usually hyped from a patrol, but she was so tired herself that she could hardly remember what she had said. In any case, Willow had seemed to believe her since she had smiled and withdrew to ‘hit the hay’ herself.

Approximately a week later Buffy dreamt of Falling, she didn’t know why, but she could hear the capital F, even in her dream. She dreamt of heaven, in the beginning, the pure and loving feelings that emanated from her surroundings, but then pain. Not a physical pain at first, simply the pain of losing a loved one, but then, all of a sudden it felt as if she was being torn in two, fire searing through her very being. She felt herself split in two, and then, she fell. It felt as if she fell forever, but at the same time, it all passed in the blink of an eye. The pain crescendoed until all of a sudden she felt nothing but the confinement of skin. That’s when she awoke, chest heaving with the feeling of the phantom pain ripping through her very existence.

Within minutes she was dressed and leaving a note that told anyone that was looking for her that she was taking a personal day and to only call her if the apocalypse was nigh’. She took off through Cleveland, driving her hard-earned Ferrari with a skill that only a Slayer with a fast reaction time could, manically. Within hours she was far away and alone on the highway. She pulled over and let herself just cry. She had died last week, and while she hadn’t particularly wanted to, she had been okay to go back to her peace. Then she was forced to come back without a glimpse of it. Finally she was forced to deal with a pain filled dream that seemed more like a memory, and yet she knew that it could not have been one. She was just so confused, and it felt as if she was falling apart every day.

Logically, she knew that she had gotten the better half of her options. If she had gotten a chance to actually experience her heaven only for it to be torn away again, she wasn’t sure if she would survive that again. So, not only was she not aging, but she couldn’t die and now… now she was dreaming of a past that had never happened. She spent a little more time out of the city before heading back, enjoying the way the wind swept through her hair as if she was flying. Buffy had always enjoyed anything that made her feel as though she was flying, giving credit to her childhood, where she pretended that she could fly. Buffy thought that it was just her subconscious appreciating the days where she had no worries, where she could have as much fun and play around as much as other girls her age.

 


	3. Bitter Goodbyes

Chapter Three: Bitter Goodbyes

 

Now, several weeks had gone by, during which she had several close calls on being found out, but she was finally ready. She had contacted some demons that she had met in Sunnyhell and gotten almost all of the things that she would need for when she left Cleveland, and essentially, her life. Fake ID’s of all kinds, supplies and several tips and tricks on how to change her appearance. She had even managed to weasel a few spells to block her from being located by witches, especially Willow, from a few of her contacts. She had been surprised by the help that the demons had willingly given her once they heard her plan, but looking back on it it made sense. She had saved them all as well as the humans, even the demons were smart enough to realize tha the first evil wouldn’t care for them and would likely kill them once all the humans had been eradicated. If they didn’t die from the lack of food, since most if not all of them relied on humans to survive. Once she had received all of the easy resources, she slowly stockpiled her funds into a new untraceable accounts under several of her alternate ID’s. She was finally ready, and this time she wouldn’t be so ill prepared to be on her own. So that night, she wrote a letter to say goodbye to all of the major people in her life and snuck out once everyone had gone to sleep. Pushing the car out of the drive and a little ways down the street so no one would be woken up was easy, and she drove away, never looking back. The next morning those goodbye’s were found, and this is what it said.

 

_Hey Gang,_

_I’m so sorry that I’m leaving you all like this, but it’s what I need to do, and what’s best for everyone. I waited until I was sure that you guys could handle everything on your own, and I know that you can._

_Dawn, I love you, and that will never change. But I need time. I know that after I was brought back I wasn’t the sister that you needed or deserved. I tried to be, but I was still raw from being pulled from heaven, and a part of me, the vindictive part, hated you. All of you, and I was to tired to care. You helped me get better though, if it wasn’t for you, I would have killed myself or gone psycho and killed everyone else. I felt like myself again, for the first time in a long time, but then the first evil happened. You kicked me out of my own house Dawn, out of our mother’s home. I don’t think that I’m going to be able to forgive that for some time, definitely not here. So I’m going somewhere else. I want you to live, have fun, go to college and do whatever you want, and most of all, I want you to know that I love you Dawn, and I hope to see you again._

_Giles, Watcher-Mine. You were like a father to me. I distrusted you after my eighteenth, but you won my trust and love back again, and we were all the stronger for it. But... I don’t think that will happen this time. You asked me to be the General, to make the hard choices, and Giles, I did. Part of me hopes that you are proud, but mostly, I simply don’t care anymore. I still trust you, I trust you with Dawn and the Scoobies and the new Slayers, but I don’t trust you with myself. I don’t think that I will again. Because, I did what you asked of me, and because I did, I was betrayed by the very friends that I thought would stand by me until I died again. I hope you have a good life Giles, but I_ **_wish_ ** _that you learn from our partnership and be a better Watcher and father to those I leave behind._

_Willow and Xander, you two are my best friends and I hate that this will hurt you two. But like the saying goes, “If you love someone, set them free.” That goes for both sides. I’m setting you free so that I can love you. Willow, I want you to take this to heart, I love you, but I don’t want to be found. Set_ **_ME_ ** _free. When I’m ready, I’ll come to you. I love you guys, but I can’t be with you and heal._

_Faith. You were a godsend, and I think I mean that literally. You’ve helped me so much since Sunnyhell. Since that day especially. Don’t go thinking about blabbing to the others, I keep in contact when I can, but you already know that. We’re still the Chosen Two sis, even when we’re not together, and we’ll always be. Want, Take, Have. Do it all sis, just… do it legally this time, please. Call me if you get into trouble and I’ll come running as soon as I’m able. I’ll do the same._

_I love you all,_

_Chosen One_

 

* * *

 

 

The first day was the hardest for Buffy. She knew that if she still had her phone that it would be lighting up with the various calls and texts her friends were no doubt sending her. Already she missed them, but at the same time she also felt free. Free to do what she wanted when she wanted without having to worry about anyone but herself. The last time she had felt this way was before she had become the Slayer, and wasn’t that telling in and of itself. For almost a decade she had let the wants, worries and opinions of her family and friends dictate how she lived her life. Finally, the only person that she had to answer to was herself, and even though she didn’t quite know who that was anymore, this trip would also give her the time to rediscover herself.

She stopped that night at the first motel that she found, renting the cheapest room that they had. She almost regretted it when she opened her door and actually saw the room. Still, she wouldn’t change her mind, and so she set down her duffle bags on the one small and rickety bed that looked liked several people had down their best the make the motel give up on it and get a new one. It seemed that the most popular method was puking on it, if the suspicious stains and the vague smell wafting off the bed had any indication.

Sighing, Buffy pulled out the cot that she had brought for when she didn’t have any place to sleep, it seemed like she would be getting used to it far sooner than she had hoped. She was planning on wandering until she found a place that called to her, and she would have to save money where she could, even if it was on horrible motel rooms. As much as she hated it, she had some ideas on how to earn money and they weren’t entirely legal, but she would do what she had to do to survive and keep moving.

 

* * *

 

 

Several weeks later found Buffy in another crappy motel room that the world seemed to hate. There was a difference between this one and the dozens before it though, this one held two occupants. The room was silent, almost painfully so, and the atmosphere was tense. Buffy stood glaring at the foreign man  that had appeared out of nowhere in her motel room. She held her stake and short pure silver sword at the ready, incase she had to defend or attack with only a second's warning. She examined the man, raking her smouldering gaze up and down his figure. He was short, not as short as her, but still fairly shorter than many people. His eyes and hair were a warm honey brown, both of which seemed to glow for a moment before fading so fast she dismissed the thought for now.

“What are you and what do you want?” She demanded, her voice lowering to a threatening growl. The man’s hands rose into the universal sign of surrender, his eyes widening in shock before a playful grin adorned his face.\

“Well, technically, I’m several things, but for the sake of this conversation…  **_I’m an angel of the Lord_ ** .”The last part was said with a seriousness that would’ve lent credence to what he had claimed, if he hadn’t continued in a playful tone. “The Archangel Gabriel, to be precise, so be in awe and reverence of me. As to what I want, you. The real you.”

_Gabriel disappeared and reappeared in front of her in less time than it took to blink. He grabbed Buffy’s wrists in one hand and then smoothly reached two fingers to press against her forehead. Just like that, both were gone, Buffy’s bags disappearing as well, leaving the room void of life. _


	4. Crash Landing's and Double-takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Loki/Gabriel gets to the Buffy verse. Also, while this chapter is short I will be making the next one extra long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter focuses on Gabriel, aka Loki. Placed in supernatural season 5, before episode "Changing Channels". I am going to refer to Gabriel as Loki until it overlaps with where chapter three left off.

# Chapter Four: Crash Landing’s and Double-takes

### 

Loki watched as his victim of choice for the week curled up into a sobbing mess of a ball, crying out that he would change if his torment ended. He took a moment to really study the man, trying to see if he was being honest or if he was only saying it on the off chance that it would make everything stop. Eventually, he decided that the man was truly repentant from his bullying ways and snapped his fingers, sending the man to sleep and teleporting him home. With one last nightmare to make sure that he really took his lesson to heart.

 

With a sigh, Loki collapsed backward, teleporting himself home as well, into his giant squishy sofa. He was bored, in a way that he had never been before meeting the Winchester brothers. Teaching dicks a lesson had lost its charm, so much so that he only continued to do so because he had no other idea to spend his days.

 

A grin bloomed upon his face, his eyes lighting with an inner fire that had been flickering, on the verge of going out. He remembered what he had done in the beginning of his self-imposed exile whenever he had gotten bored with his lessons. Universe bouncing. Other than six others, he was the only being that had the mojo to do this, and two were locked up, two were missing and the last two were such goody two-shoes that the idea had probably never occurred to them.

 

He stood and stretched, getting ready to let down his hair, figuratively speaking, and have some fun. Taking a deep breath, Loki concentrated his energy and pulled himself out of the universe.

 

Loki’s energy floated through the space between universe’s as he took his time inspecting each one. He wasn’t looking for anything in particular beside one that looked as if it’d be interesting. He came across several that peaked his interest and gave them a more in-depth look. The process for choosing the right universe might bore him, but he had learned his lesson last time by almost dying. As interesting as it was to find a place outside his own universe that could kill him, he preferred to remain alive. Since then he had made it a chore to choose wisely instead of randomly. As he discarded one after another he started singing a song under his breath. It was a special song, one that called to others like him, one that he hadn’t sang in several thousand years. The only reason he sang it now was the being in the space between universe blocked the song from reaching his home.

 

It wasn’t until he drifted once more, looking for a few other places to visit that he felt a reverberation The song had reached one of his family, but someone who also wasn’t. He panicked before he realized that he could feel them and that they weren’t complete, whoever they were was torn. A sigh of relief escaped him, he wasn’t about to be caught out, but then he grew curious. Who could be fallen all the way out here, in another universe that wasn’t meant to house them for more than visits.

 

A closer look had his mouth dropped open and he was shocked. **_Why the holy mother of DAD was she out here?_ ** Mind made up, he decided that it was time for a family reunion and he pushed himself through the skin of the world to the new home of his sister.


	5. Apologies

Hey, everyone. I'm sorry that I've neglected to update. I had a horrible case of writer's block and a lot of stressful things happened to me. Thankfully, I've managed to come out of everything stronger and I'll be working on all of my works, some may be completely rewritten and others may simply get edited. Either way, I will be posting more and I hope you like it all. If any of you have an idea that you want me to incorporate, into a story, message me and I'll let you know if I decide to add it. Thank you all for your patience and support.


End file.
